When people get sick, treatment include orally taking medication or taking intravenous injections. Intravenous injections inject blood, medicine or nutrition directly to bloodstreams. One method of applying intravenous injections is to use drip bags and allow fluids to slowly infuse into the patients' bodies. During injection, the drip bag must be held at a position higher than the point of injection, such that gravity can be used to inject the fluid into the patient's body.
When using drip bags to inject fluid into a patient's body, the drip bag is usually hung on a hanger such that the drip bag is kept at a high position. However, when the patient needs to walk or move to other places, the hanger needs to be pushed around for hanging the drip bag, or the drip bag needs to be held at a high position by hand, creating inconvenience for the patient.